An Unexpected Visit
by skendo
Summary: When Arthur unexpectedly meets Merlin's younger sister, Annabelle, he is in for a shock. How does he manage with the bubbly young kid sister of his servant, who has announced that Arthur will be her new best friend!


**Disclaimer – I do not own Merlin. The rights go to the BBC. All I claim is the idea of Annabelle**

**This is set completely in Arthur's POV in meeting Annabelle, Merlin's sister for the first time. I love the bromance between Merlin and Arthur, and was interested to see how Merlin's little sister would effect that. **

**Anything in **_italics _**is Arthur's thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter One – The Meeting  
**

Scowling furiously, Arthur stormed to the only place where he thought his incompetent servant would be. _How is it that he cannot complete a simple task? _Casting his mind back to this morning, he recounted the events, which lead him now stomping up the stairs to Gaius's chambers, glaring at anyone who stood in his way. _H__e wasn't there to wake me up, he failed to bring me breakfast, I had to dress myself and pick out my clothes, all of which lead to me missing the council meeting and now I am hungry, thirsty and my armour still needs fixing! All because of that idiot Merlin! I bet he is still in bed because Gaius is visiting friends outside of Camelot._

Arthur shook his head finding himself outside the physician's door. "MERLIN!" Arthur cried, banging on the door with his fist. "MERLIN! GET YOUR BACK-SIDE OUT HERE NOW! You had better be dying, or dead for an even slightly reasonable excuse! … MERLIN!"

Hearing a slight scuffling noise behind the door. Arthur straightened up to make himself look as intimidating as possible. The door opened and there stood … not Merlin. In the door way was a young girl with raven black hair which finished at her lower back in waves, which was enhanced against her pale complexion. Wide green eyes looked up at Arthur in a picture of complete innocence.

"Erm." Arthur started.

"Hello." The girl smiled up at him.

"Um, hello?" He winced at the way it sounded like a question. _Yeah, really intimidating. _He shifted uncomfortably in the awkward silence. Well awkward for him anyway, the girl was just staring at him with those wide, _really wide,_ eyes. He coughed "Who are you?" he asked abruptly.

She smiled again. "Annabelle. Who are you?"

"Erm, Arthur." Completely confused. _Who doesn't know who I am? In my own castle as well! _

"Can I help you Arthur? I'm just finishing raiding the food cupboards, would you like to come in?" She opened the door fully, turned around and walked back in to the room.

Arthur stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do. _Seriously, what is happening to me? I am acting like a complete idiot. In fact no, I'm acting like Merlin! Where is he anyway?_

Walking slowly into the room, he glanced around at his surroundings. The usually tidy room was a mess. Pots and pans were scattered everywhere, there was a strange paint mixture dripping from the walls and splattered on the floor and a lot of the furnishings were moved around and stacked precariously around the room.

"Do you want some?"

Arthur brought his attention back to the young girl, who was perched on the edge of a stool, leaning over the table eating food, which Arthur could only assume she had from 'raiding the food cupboard'. She held out an apple towards Arthur.

"No." He stated sharply. A flicker of disappointment showed on her face, and she slowly lowered her hand holding the apple. "I mean, I'm not hungry. But thank you any way." He added, feeling harsh for his earlier response. At that moment however, his stomach decided to rumble rather loudly at the sight of the apple. _The juicy, fresh looking apple. No, don't think like that. I can't just barge in here and start eating Gaius's food!_

She smirked and held out the apple again, shoving the stool next to her with her foot, allowing the sitting space at the table. "Here. I know you're hungry. Your belly told me" She stated. "Help yourself."

* * *

Somehow, Arthur found himself sitting at the table sharing food with Annabelle. She chattered away talking about her favourite foods, colours, animals, and flowers. He found himself answering her questions on his likes and dislikes comfortably. The time flew by and he suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place.

" So, where's Merlin?" He asked, munching on yet another apple.

"Oh he's still in bed." She replied half-heartedly.

"Right … so who are you? I mean, I know your name, but why are you here?" Realising that although he knew things about her, he still didn't exactly know who she was.

She shrugged. "Mother sent me to Gaius, because apparently I'm too much trouble." She finished with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh. But why Gaius? And why are you too much trouble?" Arthur smiled.

"Well Mother has gone with some of the ladies from the village, to visit one of the girls who married in to another village, last year. It's meant to be a surprise for Millie's birthday. That's the girl by the way, Millie." She rambled on. "But I didn't want to go, because I don't like Millie. She is so annoying! She screams at spiders, I mean really spiders! Such a whiny brat" She muttered. "But mother said that she would send me to Gaius, as I am too much trouble to stay with my friends. She said 'I wouldn't wish that on anyone'. I mean really, how rude can she be?!" She huffed she chomped on the end of a carrot.

Arthur held back a smile at the young girl's antics, and went back to his other question. "Why Gaius?"

"Because mother said, 'if he can deal with Merlin, he can deal with you'." She said with her hand on her hip, supposedly imitating her mother.

He laughed. "How does your mother know Merlin, then? Do you live at Ealdor too?"

Annabelle giggled. "Because, silly. Merlin is my big brother!"

Arthur's jaw dropped. "Huh?"


End file.
